A Part Left Unseen
by deviousvampyre
Summary: Please R & R! What if the prophecy was incomplete? What if Harry isn't actually alone when it comes along to that final battle? Here, you'll see into seventh year as the war unfolds, alliances are made, and the true prophecy reveals itself.
1. Prolouge

_**A Part Left Unseen**_

Prolouge

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..."_

_The Dark Lord had came to her house, killing her parents, her grandparents, even her older brother. And when he came to her, she remembered those snake-like eyes well, he killed her too. But, she wasn't dead for long. She was in a warm place, and life was coming back to her. She wasn't dead! But she didn't recognize where she was. Or who these people were. But, she learned to care for them._

_10 years later _

_She recieves a letter from Beauxbatons, signed by Madame Maxine herself, to attend a school for her powers. Her parents were estatic, having went there theirselves. She could only smile as she was sent to get her things and sent off to school. _

_4 years later _

_"Miss Oeillet, Je voudrais pour que vous veniez avec nous à Hogwarts pour observer le tournoi. Ce serait une grande expérience d'étude pour vous." Madame Maxine herself asked her. She obviously must have a lot of potential because she was invited._

_At Hogwarts_

_She was estatic that Fleur had won for championship to honor their school. But that last name that was drawn, "Harry Potter...?" it sounded all too familar. Then she remembered the stories, her scar hurting as she looked at him..._

She woke up, sweating from her dream. She clutched her scar that laid on her temple in hopes the pain would soon fade. She woke up out of bed, remembering she has to leave for school today. She walked over to her closet and stared inside, her trunk sitting there, shut, with all her belongings that she had bought for her new school year. Her parents must have packed it for her yesterday when she went out to get her school robes fitted. Now that she was seventeen, she was able to use magic outside of school. She opened her trunk and laid her robes inside, leaving out one for when she got to the school. She then shrunk her trunk and slid it into her pocket. She looked for her black cat, which of course, she named Minuit. She found her cat and went downstairs to say goodbye to her parents. She then left, after pocketing her money, holding her cat in her arms, and headed towards the portkey that would take her to school.

Harry Potter woke up on the last day he had to be at the Dursleys. He woke up with a smile, looked around this room and felt such a rush that he never had to come back to this place. For seventeen years he had to live here, and now he's entering his last year at Hogwarts. The prior six years had went by so fast, yet they went by so slow as well. He couldn't wait to head to school to see all his friends. They all stayed in touch rather well this summer. The Dursleys even let Ron come by for a weekend. Dudley was spending the weekend at a friends house to stay away though. The Dursleys were a little scared to have the Weasley over, but they were happy because the two spent a lot of time in Harrys room, and heading out to town. They didn't have to deal with the two. Harry packed up all his possessions (which didn't take too long, for he did not have many) and cleaned out Hedwigs cage. He took his items downstairs and waited for the Dursleys to take him to Kings Cross Station. He had asked Mrs. Weasley if she would pick up his new schoolbooks for him, and they would be meeting him there. There was a knock at the door.

"Lupin! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to school, I'm sure your guardians won't mind," Remus had answered with a slight smile.

Harry gathered his things and headed out the door. Lupin shrunk Harry's trunk and slid it into his pocket.

"We're taking a port key, we have a safe point, don't worry. You remember how to work these? Good, okay, lets go."

They both grabbed the portkey and you heard Lupin muttering, "three, two, one," and there was a pull at their navals.

When she arrived at the school, there was a crowd of people around Madame Maxine. She came in closer and heard the commotion. A small group was to be transferred to Hogwarts and stay there for the year. When the crowd started to break apart, she could see there was a list hung up on the wall. She edged closer and she gasped. She was one of the chosen ones to head to Hogwarts. She didn't know if she should be estatic or disappointed. But she decided that she would be grateful for a learning oppotunity. She headed over to the group that would be going with her to Hogwarts and waited for Madame Maxine to come join the group on their journey.

Harry was sitting in the compartment with Luna, Ginny, and Neville, waiting for Ron and Hermione to come in.

"Harry! Guess what we just found out?"

He looked over at Hermione as she and Ron slid into the compartment.

"There's a small group from Beauxbatons coming to Hogwarts this year. But I'm sure Ron's a little disappointed, since Fleur is already graduated."

Ron looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly woman, she's dating my brother Bill. Besides, I don't fancy her anymore."

Everyone just laughed for a little bit and then heard the train come to a stop. They were already at the school. The war had only begun, but Harry feared that this year would be the year.

Everyone headed off the train and proceded to the school, sitting at their respected houses tables. They watched the sorting hat ceremony and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and welcome back older students," he started with his usual smile. "This year we have a special treat. Madame Maxine and I had discussed and decided that a small group of students from Beauxbatons would be attending school this year."

The doors opened and Madame Maxine lead her group of students down to a table set for them. She whispered to Dumbledore for a few moments and left.

"Since these students are in their last year at school, I shall not make them split up into separate houses. This year, they will be their own house. To be formal, I will introduce everyone."

Dumbledore named each person and they stood up to let them know who was who. When Dumbledore got to the last name, "Ms Paige Oeillet", Harry felt a slight twinge in his scar. He paid no attention to it and just stared down at his plate.

"Now, enough of my talking. Tuck in!" and the food appeared on the table.

Everyone was chattering about random different things. Harry heard bits about quidditch, school, what some were doing after school this year, Fred George's shop, and the Beauxbaton students.

"Harry, have you taken your apparation test yet?"

Harry stared blankly at Hermione. "No, I live at the Dursleys, remember?"

"Well, we can take them here at school this year. Ron and I were going to sign up for our appointments before we head off to bed. Want to come with?"

Harry just nodded and ate some more off his plate. He seen Hagrid leave the table and lead the Beauxbaton students out. 'He must be showing them where they're staying,' he thought to himself. Tomorrow seemed like it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter One

thank you all who has read this story and thank you morely to those of you who have reviewed. i'm sorry i'm taking so long to update, but i work murderous hours at a job called "mcdonalds". i'm sure you can bear with me. now, onwards to the story!

CHAPTER ONE

She woke up the next morning, almost forgetting where she was. She stared around the room, blankly, attempting to wake herself up. She got herself out of bed and headed over to her trunk, reaching inside to get some items and heading off to the girls shower. She instanty felt refreshed afterwards. She left with her classmates and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was looking around at the other students when she came across, him.

'I wonder why when I look at that boy, I feel a slight pain in my scar...'

She paid no bother to it, and sat down with her classmates, talking to one in particular about what their schedule should look like.

Harry stared at the group of students from Beauxbatons walk in and take their seats. He couldn't help but notice that one of the girls looked directly at him, and his scar felt a slight twinge. He just shook it off, having being used to feeling it twinge more often now-a-days since he-who-must-not-be-named had returned to his orignal self. But why has he felt in when she looked at him? Was she a deatheater undercover? No, she couldn't be, she's still in school. But wait, she could be. Beauxbatons and Durmstrung did learn about the Dark Arts, at least from what he's been told by Hermoine. Ahh, no matter. Why was he bothering himmself to think about her being involved in the dark arts? She was much too pretty to be involved...

She couldn't help but notice that it felt like someone was looking at her. She lifted her head up and looked around, her eyes finally landing on Harry. She knew it was him. She smiled at him, then returned to her conversation with her friend. Professor Snape headed to their table to hand them their class schedule. She looked down. They would be sharing classes with Slytherian and Gryffindor.

'Great. That blonde prat whos been staring daggers into me since I walked in will be able to see me more often.'

She turned her head to look at Draco Malfoy, who could be heard boasting how he was going to try to date one of the prettier Beauxbaton girls. She shivered and looked over to Harry Potter, and smiled again at him. He could stare at her all he wanted to. For some reason, it just didn't feel strange to her.

'Merlin,' he thought to himself. 'She caught me looking at her. But she does have a pretty smile. Snap out of it Harry. Remember Cho?' He shook his head to himself. He turned over to look at Ron and Hermione, who was talking all about their new schedules.

"Harry, we share classes with Slytherian, again," Ron said angerily.

"Well, we also share classes with Beauxbaton. That should be interesting," Hermione replied.

Harry just smiled at the two of them. Ron and Hermione had been getting along a lot better. Especially whenever they started to argue, the people would tell them they acted like a married couple. That shut them up rather quickly.

Classes went as per usual. Malfoy and his friends picking on random people from Gryffindor. Neville blew up yet another cauldren. Hermione was shaking her head at Neville, trying hard not to just get right in and help him with the mess. Ron and Harry stared around the room and looked at the Beauxbaton students. They were working on a more complicated potion, and there was one group already finished.

Professor Snape went to Paiges' and her partners cauldren and had himself one of his famous snarky grins on his face. He was surprised that these two young women had created perfectly the "draught of death" potion. He then awarded them 50 points for doing so, and continued on to check on the others.

Harry looked over at Paige, curious as to such a beautiful woman can create such a deadly potion.

'She must be a lot like Hermione. She probably has been into magic for as long as she was able to.'

As if on cue, she looked over at him, noticing that he was looking at her. She smiled at him, as he smiled in return. He felt like he was in dreamland, until...

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me what ingredient you are supposed to add in next?" Snape leered down at him, causing Harry to blush a little and return to his work.

"A pinch of powdered dragon scale, sir," he replied calmly. He must have answered correctly because then Snape left them and headed to the next cauldren.

You could hear Draco in the background.

"Look at Potter looking at the girls. No wonder he can't keep in mind anywhere. I can't quite blame him though. I believe she's part Veela somehow, she captivates your attention with just a single smile."

Paige shivered slightly and turned back and was checking around the room for anything else that could occupy her time.

Harry just rolled his eyes at Draco's remark, being used to the past six years of it.

"For homework," Snape had started, "I would like 3 feet of parchment on the uses of all the dragon parts. That should be simple enough for all of you."

Everyone was estatic when Snape told everyone to bottle up their potions in a small vial, label them, and place them on his desk to be graded. The room quickly emptied after that. Paige followed her friends back to their tower, they had a small break before they had lunch. She went to her room and set her stuff up for her homework and grabbed her books for her next classes.

She was the only one in the room when it happened. Her scar began to bleed slightly. She transfigured a pencil into a small towel to get the blood, but the pain was intensifying. She fell to the floor and blurred images came crashing into her head. She tried to sceam, but no sound would come out.

Harry was sitting in the common room waiting for Ron to return from the library with Hermione when it happened. His scar always used to hurt but it never used to bleed, but this time it did. The images came through so quickly. He was at it again, punishing some of his loyal followers. Somehow they foiled a plan, but what plan was it? He couldn't catch it by the time it stopped. Hermione and Ron had walked in the room looking at him, wondering why he was kneeling on the floor. The blood had vanished and he had this feeling that someone else knew of what happened with him just now. But thats not possible, is it? He brushed it off and decided that he would tell Dumbledore later about it. He left with his two best friends and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Paige was leaning against her bed when another girl walked in. She looked down at the towel and noticed that there was no blood on it. She stood up and had this feeling that someone else knew what happened. But noone else was in the room, was there? No, they would've tried to help her. She decided to stop thinking about it, though it was kind of hard to. It happened a lot the past couple of years, but the pictures were never very clear. But the voices were loud. A plan was foiled. The plan to get the Beauxbaton girl. The red-headed one. Her.

I hope you all like that cliffhanger. I have a special idea for the next chapter so make me proud and review! the more reviews i get, the faster i'll update.


	3. Chapter Two

thanks muchly for reading. please review to keep me going!

CHAPTER TWO

Paige was sitting in the Great Hall for lunch, still astonded by what she heard in her weird vision. She didn't understand why he-who-must-not-be-named would want anything to do with her. Harry Potter was one thing, he got the best of he-who-must-not-be-named, on several occassions it was said often. But why her. She didn't understand. And she still didn't understand why she felt as if someone else was there with her. She just couldn't think about it anymore, and stared at the food on her plate, attempting to eat something.

Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron in their usual spot at their table. Harry felt the war was coming, more sooner than one would like to have thought. But he also knew that he was the one who had to rid the world of Voldemort. One of them had to die, and Harry would rather himself die than to see Voldemort take over. He still never forgot that day in Dumbledores office, back in his fifth year. Hearing the prophecy out of the memory pensive. But something never felt right about that prophecy, since that day. It was like something was missing, more than just a small part, but a vital part of information. Harry looked around the room, only to land his eyes on Paige, but she looked disturbed. He still wanted to head to Dumbledores office to talk to him about his latest vision. He still hadn't broke down enough to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy yet. He didn't want to risk anything in their friendship. He wanted everything to go normal. Well, as normal as it normally came.

Paige got up and started to head to the next class, which was transfiguration. She had always enjoyed this class, being very good in both transfiguration and charms. She sat down near the front of the class, awaiting the class to start. Surprisingly, when Hermione came and sat down infront of her, Harry and Ron followed and sat down next to her. She couldn't help but notice that when Harry was talking to Hermione, that he sometimes stole a look at her. She couldn't help but blush slightly. Class started and it went by rather smoothly.

Harry couldn't help but wonder about the mysteries of the Beauxbaton girl named Paige. She was a beautiful girl, often wearing her shoulder-length black hair tied back at the nape of her neck. He noticed one time looking at her that her eyes were the same emerald green as his. He noticed that she was slightly blushing after he noticed that.

'Merlin, I wonder if Malfoy is right, maybe she might have Veela in her,' he thought to himself.

'Merlin, I wonder if Malfoy is right, maybe she might have Veela in her.' Those words startled her out of the small trance she was in, concentrating on her work. Where did that voice come from? She took a quick glance around the room, and her eyes finally landed on Harry, who was working on his work. She shrugged it off, figuring it might have just been a part of her somewhat overworked imagination. After she had perfectly transfigured the kitten she was working on into a beautiful lioness, she changed it back into a kitten and proceeded in petting the little one. It reminded her of her own cat, Minuit. She must be off chasing some of the mice in the dungeons. She often seen her during the day heading down that way. But she always came back to sleep with her at night.

After class, Harry followed his best friends down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. This was by far Harry's favorite class, more considerately because Professor Lupin was back. Harry's guess was that they found a good potion that worked better than the wolfsbane potion he used to take. He had barely any scars on him. The class went by rather well. Professor Lupin just gave them a pop quiz on all the creatures that they had studied and how to handle them. After the test was done, they just read two chapters in their textbook. A pretty easy day they had today. Harry was glad that the only homework that they had gotten was just the potions essay.

Paige sat in the DADA class astonded. At her school, they were farther ahead than what this class had been through already. Though, she did hear that the imfamous Harry Potter could do more than what was taught here at the school. But, she throughly enjoyed the class. Professor Lupin seemed like a good teacher.

After the class was over, everyone headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Paige was still amazed at how the food would just appear on the table, and then vanished at the end. She completely forgot about the incident from earlier that day. But then she was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hello there, my name is Draco Malfoy. What's your name?"

She shivered at the thought that the blonde prat was talking to her.

"I'm Paige," she said meekly, hoping he would get the message and leave. Obviously, he didn't/

"Well Paige, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend. Its supposed to be really nice out, and I would like to take you out to lunch."

Paige looked at him and laughed. She couldn't help it. It was almost too easy.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no. And don't you dare think of trying to hurt me or get back at me for saying no either. I know all about you and your little games. I think you're an immature little brat, so I suggest getting out of my face before I transfigure it to be better looking for some people."

Draco's mouth turned instantly into an angry scowl and stomped off back to his own table. Everyone who heard the conversation was laughing at it, and it wasn't too long before the whole school knew.

"Harry, did you hear about what the Beauxbaton girl said to Malfoy?"

Harry looked up and saw Neville looking at him. They had all returned to their common room.

"No, I didn't. What happened?"

"Well, I think they said her name was Paige. Well, apparantly Malfoy tried to ask her out, and she completely turned him down. And on top of that, she threatened him by saying she'd pretty much hex him if he tried to do something to her because of it. It was a hilarious sight from what I was told by Ginny."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron couldn't help but bust out laughing because of it. The thought of Malfoy getting turned down by, well, anyone was just hilarious. Neville laughed a little with them, then headed off to bed. Little by little, it was only the "golden trio" as they were so often called, left in the common room.

"I have something that I need to tell you guys, but please don't intterupt me or get mad at me either."

Hermione and Ron just looked at him blankly, wondering what Harry wanted to tell them.

"Back in fifth year, I did hear that prophecy. Dumbledore had once heard it, long ago, and kept the memory in his pensive. Well, it said that when the final war comes, either me or Voldemort will die. Only one of us can live in the end. And I want you two to know that you two are my best friends, and no matter what happens with me, I wanted to well, thank you for being there."

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, and then Hermione jumped on Harry and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Harry, we all beleive in you. We'll fight with you until the end. If he wants to take you, he'll have to take us too," Ron said, with Hermione nodding in agreement.

Harry smiled, glad to know he had such great friends. Though he would rather not risk their lives, he was glad all the same that they wanted to fight with him.

thanks for reading. please review! i have plans for the next chapter that will involve harry and paige finally talking for the first time and learning something new. stay tuned!


End file.
